


Contradiction

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean sometimes finds Elijah's personality to be a contradiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contradiction

I'm inside him, buried up to the hilt. His legs are wrapped around my waist, his ankles locked behind me, making it physically impossible for us to get any closer, yet he somehow manages to pull me even further inside him.

"Faster, Irish! Now harder!" he commands me, and I do my best to comply, but when it's not fast enough or hard enough for him, he urges me on, spouting a string of obscenities that would make a sailor blush.

_Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?_ I want to ask, but stop myself. The only mouth I'm interested in him kissing is mine, and he _does_, grabbing me by the hair and pulling my face down to his. He bites my lips, then sticks his talented tongue between them, using it to pry open my teeth so he can devour mine.

He's still in possession of it when I come, so when I scream his name, it reverberates inside his mouth. Seconds later I hear my own name escape his full, red lips, and feel warm spurts from his cock splash my neck and chest.

Half an hour later he's spooned against my front, sound asleep. I trace the top of his ear with my finger, and for a split second, I actually need to remind myself that it's _supposed_ to be round and not pointed. He shivers, but doesn't wake, allowing me to keep gazing, uninterrupted, at his delicate profile.

He can never be close enough to suit me, so I wrap my arms around him and pull him tighter against my body. I don't sleep right away, but lie awake, marveling at the treasure I hold in my arms. Angel's face. Whore's mouth. The beautiful contradiction that is Elijah.


End file.
